Sonic's Halloween of Horrors
by Super-sonic Iblish
Summary: Sonic is sent to an alternate dimension, where everything is Halloween all the time. To get back to his own dimension, he needs to make it through three spooky and dangerous worlds. There he meets the alternate forms of most of his friends, and not all of them are as nice as they seem. Can Sonic make it out alive, and in time before his portal home disappears forever?
1. The Creepy Carnival

Chapter 1: The Creepy Carnival

* * *

_This story starts off kind of like Sonic and the Black Knight. It starts out with Sonic appearing there, no explanation of how he got there. I didn't know how to start it off, so don't ask about it, and sorry if it causes confusion.  
__Sonic and friends belong to Sega, I own nothing._

_I know its summer, but I got this cool idea from a dream, and had to write it down. Then it just sorta formed into a story._

_Without further ado, let's begin._

* * *

One evening, a large, swirling pool of light appeared, creating a vortex that stood a few inches from the ground. The people there just walked around it, and acted as if they didn't even see it. And suddenly, without warning, sparks flew from this portal, and out from it flew a blue and tan furred hedgehog. His name was Sonic. Sonic screamed as he was thrust from the portal's opening, and landed several feet away in a heap on the floor. With that, the portal closed and disappeared.

Sonic moaned and looked up, to find people walking around him by the hundreds, some even walking right over him. He gasped and quickly scrambled to his feet, and finally had a chance to look around at his surroundings. He was standing in the midst of a crowd, trying to get into a huge carnival. Carnival music played in his ears, and it had an almost freaky sound to it. Sonic looked to the people walking in, but there was something odd about these people. Sonic tapped the back of one of them, saying, "Excuse me." The person turned around, to reveal a very ugly, dead-looking zombie, with glowing red eyes. Sonic's mouth gaped, and he was speechless, until the zombie moaned at him. Then he screamed and he ran past the zombie, right into the carnival. Sonic looked back, and saw that the zombie wasn't even paying any mind to him, but then he crashed into someone, and he heard a sleazy voice say, "Hey, watch it!" Sonic looked up at the person he'd bumped into, and he nearly screamed again, but he held it in this time around. This man was what appeared to be a grim reaper, wearing a cape over his face and carrying a bloody scythe. Sonic backed a few steps away.

"S-s-sorry m-mister grim reaper sir," he stammered. The grim reaper reached up and removed his hood, to show that this wasn't any ordinary costume; his face was a skeleton, and nothing but. He could see the light shining through the bones of his vertebrae. Sonic made a nervous laugh, and he turned and ran from him, making sure not to crash into any more creatures.

"_Where am I?"_ Sonic thought as he ran. "_How did I get sent into spooksville_?" Sonic stopped for a moment when he heard a familiar voice, broadcasting her amusement park game by the corner.

"Amy?" he murmured, and he walked over to the crowd of people standing around a certain game. Sonic pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and saw Amy. Well, she looked like Amy, but this definitely couldn't be Amy. She was wearing a long, black trench coat with coat tails and everything, and a black, pointed hat rested on her head, her ears sticking out from it. Under her unbuttoned trench coat was a top that almost looked like a bikini and it made Sonic's cheeks blush with embarrassment. She looked like a sexy witch.

"Step right up!" she was calling, "Win the game and you win a fabulous prize!" she called. Then she looked right at him and smiled. "How about this handsome hedgehog right here?" she announced, gesturing towards him. Sonic shook his head no.

"No no, I don't think so," he stammered, trying to back away.

"Oh come on, the prize would be worth it," Amy replied. And suddenly, Sonic felt a tight squeeze around his middle, and he found a band of dark light surrounding him, holding his arms down, and it lifted him into the air and right up to Amy. "Come now, play the game," she said, curling her finger ever-so-slightly. The magic around his waist tightened, and Sonic gagged.

"Since when did you have control over magic?" Sonic asked her, astounded.

"I was born with it. As all witches are!" Amy replied. "_Witch? She's really a witch?_" Sonic thought. "…Now, do be a good boy and play the game," Amy continued, and the magic around his waist tightened more.

"But I don't have any money," Sonic choked.

"Oh you don't need money dear boy," Amy replied sweetly. "I'll just take your soul instead!" she said, with a more sinister voice, and she cackled like a witch. Sonic's eyes widened as she reached for him.

But suddenly, someone burst in between them and shouted, "Leave this poor mortal alone, witch!" Suddenly, the witch's magic fizzled away, and Sonic fell to the floor. He looked up to see another familiar face smiling down at him, extending a hand to help him up.

"Tails?" Sonic murmured. The fox that resembled Tails nodded, and took Sonic's hand, helping him up. This one didn't appear to be dressed in any sort of costume, which calmed Sonic's nerves.

"I've been watching you. You're never going to make it out of this dimension if you waste your precious time playing games," Tails said to him.

"B-But that girl- witch- Amy… she charmed me to… did you say dimension?" Sonic asked, interrupting himself. Tails nodded softly. "I-I'm in a new dimension?" Sonic repeated.

"Well yeah, haven't you noticed that this world looks nothing like yours?" Tails asked him. Sonic's ears drooped and his cheeks flushed.

"Well yeah, but… I figured everyone was playing a very elaborate trick on me," he replied meekly. Tails shook his head at him, as if he were embarrassed to be seen with him, and Sonic continued. "Wait, so if this is a new dimension… then was that this dimension Amy… and are you this dimension Tails?" Sonic asked him.

"Yes," was Tails' simple reply.

"Then how come you're not a hairy-scary monster like the others?" Sonic asked. "Why aren't you attacking me right now?"

"Look around Sonic. Some of the people in here are not monsters," Tails replied. Sonic looked around, and sure enough, most of the people on the rides, getting food, or playing games, appeared to be normal mobians. "It comes and goes. Sometimes there are more monsters than people, and sometimes there are more people than monsters," Tails continued.

"But how do I get home, to my own dimension?" Sonic asked.

"C'mon, let's walk and talk," Tails said, touching Sonic's back, and he lead them both forward. "The portal to your dimension traveled to the end of our world," he said. "To get to it, you need to make it through two more portals, through two more different worlds. I don't know what the other worlds are like, but I can give you this information. They are just as dangerous, if not, more dangerous, than this one. Don't let your guard down," Tails told him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "Are the other worlds haunted as well?"

Tails shrugged. "They could be and they could not be. I already told you, I don't know what they're like. But don't worry, I'll help you find this portal. You need to hurry though. The moment the sun rises the next morning, this world will disappear for the day, and your portal home will be closed forever. Don't waste time."

"Thank you Tails," Sonic said to the fox. "Thanks for all the information, and don't worry, I'll be careful."

"We may have to talk it up with the carnival's owner though. He may know where it is," Tails said, but Sonic was beginning to trail off, when he smelled something delicious. He looked to where the smell was coming from, and he saw a stand selling funnel cakes, churros, pretzels, and other carnival treats. While Tails kept talking, Sonic trailed off towards the stand, his nose twitching at the sweet aroma. Sonic came up to the stand and asked, "Hey, you serve chilidogs here?" The man at the stand, a seemingly normal mobian, smiled at him.

"Sure we do, one chilidog coming up!" he said, and he began making one for him. Once he finished, he handed it to him, wrapped in paper like most carnivals did. "Here you go little guy, free of charge," the man said.

"Wow, really?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, all the food here is free!" the man said.

"I think I'm in heaven," Sonic murmured, before he unwrapped his chilidog and was about to take a bite.

"Sonic, no!" a voice cried, and Tails was suddenly in front of him, and he swatted his chilidog away. It landed with a splat to the floor.

"Tails, what'd you do that for?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Don't eat the food here! It compels you to stay here forever!" Tails said. Sonic looked back at the man who served him the chilidog, who was busy working and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh man, and I thought this was the only good thing about this place," Sonic moaned, and he kept following Tails.

"How much did you hear before you wandered off?" Tails asked.

"Mmm… Something about the manager knowing where the portal was," Sonic recalled.

"Yes, because I'm not quite sure where it is, but he might know," Tails said. "I will warn you though, he can be a bit tough, so let me do the talking, alright?"

"Sure," Sonic replied.

The two of them continued walking for awhile, before Sonic saw another familiar person. A red-furred figure walked right past him, towards one end of the amusement park. Tails had stopped to ask directions anyways, so Sonic walked over to the person and tapped his shoulder. He looked like Knuckles from behind, and Sonic wanted to see if it really was him or not. The red character turned to face him, and Sonic now had second thoughts. He was an echidna, but he looked different than Knuckles. His spines were longer, he had piercings on his eyebrows, and his muzzle fur was shaggier than Knuckles'.

"Hey, are you Knuckles the echidna?" Sonic whispered to him. The red echidna raised a pierced brow confusedly at him, but didn't say a word. "Hello, can you hear me? Are you Knuckles?" Sonic re-asked him. The echidna still said nothing, and glared at Sonic. And then, he did speak.

"I don't know you," he said, with two different voices speaking at once. One was gravely and low, and the other was a normal-pitched voice. Sonic gulped, knowing he wasn't a regular mobian, when suddenly, without warning, the echidna punched Sonic down to the ground. Then he let out a roar that caused everyone to look their way, and the creature's body turned to a dark mist then disappeared. Everyone was still looking his way, and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh… I didn't do anything… he did it on his own," he announced. Tails ran up to him with a map as people started to disperse again.

"Sonic, what was that all about?" Tails exclaimed. "Now's no time for picking fights with demon souls!"

"I didn't pick a fight with him, I just-." Tails grabbed Sonic's hand, stopping him in mid-sentence, and they quickly walked away.

"You're lucky he didn't possess you," Tails continued as they walked.

"P-Possess?" Sonic stammered nervously.

The two of them continued, until they came up to a trailer on the southern edge of the park, with a label on the door that read, "Manager."

"We're here," Tails said. He came up and knocked on the door to the trailer. A voice from inside called, "Who is it?" and Sonic recognized that voice as well, and he gasped.

The door to the trailer opened, and standing there was Shadow the hedgehog. Well, actually, it was Shadow's body, but he was faceless. He wore a big, dark pair of red shades, covering his eyeless gap, and he also wore a suit that had rips and tears in it everywhere. Sonic couldn't help but stare at his old rival, as Tails introduced themselves.

"I'm Tails the fox, and this is Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic here is from another dimension, and he wants to know where the portal to the next world is, so he could get home," Tails said to the manager.

"And you expect me to just tell him where it is," Shadow said. "_How does he speak if he has no mouth… or face?_" Sonic wondered. But he said nothing, as Tails asked him to.

"Please sir, he just wants to go back to his own dimension," Tails pried. Shadow crouched down to look Sonic in the eyes, and lifted his shades to get a better look at him.

"Hmm… sure, I guess I could tell him where it is," Shadow said, standing erect again. "It's by the back entrance to the park, over there by the 'Haunt n' Soar' ride," he said, pointing towards the back entrance. From there, Sonic could see the glow of a portal.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much!" Sonic said to him.

"Wait, I'm not finished!" Shadow cut in, before Sonic could leave. Sonic stopped and looked back at him. "…You may leave, if you can make it there," he said, his voice growing sinister, and he snapped his fingers. Sonic could hear the loud snap echoing across the whole park, and every other carnival sound died down in an instant. All seemingly normal mobians dropped what they were doing and turned to face Sonic, a newfound creepiness in their millions of beady eyes. They advanced towards him slowly, moaning, and as they got closer, Sonic could see their skin beginning to rot on their bodies, and their eyes turning dead and cold. They were turning into zombies! Sonic turned to face Shadow again, and found himself face-to-face with tails, his eyes glowing red, and he smiled to reveal a mouthful of sharp, rotting teeth.

"Enjoy your trip, Sonic!" Tails sneered with a now demonic voice, and he reached out to grab him. Sonic yelped in fear and backed away. Tails' flesh was also rotting, and it had a clammy, greenish hue to it.

"Tails? B-But, I thought you were a good guy! Why did you help me all the way over here, just to try and kill me?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Why do you think? This is my job, it has been for 375 years!" Tails' demonic voice replied, and he cackled, as zombies began to enclose him in a circle. Everyone around his was a zombie, and they all wanted to see him turned as well. Sonic screamed and turned towards his destination, the portal on the other end of the carnival, and he ran towards it, plowing through groups of zombies.

"Hmm… he's faster than I thought," Shadow commented, as the zombies began to turn towards Sonic and slowly follow him. "But even if he makes it through this world, his speed won't help him in the next two," Shadow continued, and he laughed evilly as he watched Sonic speed through the carnival, towards the portal.

Sonic stopped at one point, and looked both ways to try and see which way he was going. But when he stopped, several zombies from all directions peeked out from behind different rides and stands, moaning. One was so close to him, and Sonic heard him moan, "Brains!" Sonic quickly ran forward, as he heard the sound of teeth gnashing against air, as it just missed him.

"Sorry pal, but nobody's getting this brain!" he said, and he kept moving. He was looking for the ride Shadow had told him the exit was by, the Haunt n' Soar. Finally he spotted the ride, and he ran, full speed ahead, towards it. Just near the ride, he could see the clearly marked exit sign, and the glowing portal that was waiting for him there.

"Just a little further!" he cried, as he ran right through the portal, and it closed and disappeared. The zombies stopped outside it as it closed, moaning.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of chapter 1! I have, like, the entire story planned out in a basic plot, I just have to write it and think of filler stuff that goes in between. It won't be too long. Second chapter is going to be called, "The Cannibal's Kitchen." Cool huh? I'll update soon, k?_


	2. The Cannibal's Kitchen

Chapter 2: The Cannibal's Kitchen

* * *

Sonic landed with a plop on solid ground on the other side of the portal. He got up and shook his head, and found himself in a long, dark hallway, with the only light coming from ahead in the hall.

"He-Hello?" Sonic called nervously, his voice echoing down the narrow hall. He squinted ahead, to see a door waiting for him at the end of the hall, so he advanced towards it. However, the longer he kept walking, the more it seemed the door was moving away from him. He stopped and looked at the door again. He was barely any closer! He growled, not in the mood, and ran at the door. But when he ran, it was like he was on a wheel; he didn't seem to be going anywhere. He stopped and gasped; he actually appeared to have gone backwards!

"Great, so if running doesn't work, looks like I'm gonna have to walk," he said to himself, his voice echoing again. Sonic started walking towards the doorway again, and finally seemed to be getting somewhere. He started to pant, and he reached out a hand to grab the door knob. He was getting so close, he just needed to pick up the pace. Finally, he leapt forward and felt his hand clasp around something hard and round.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, and he turned the door knob, and light flooded his eyes.

Sonic squinted in the light and shielded his eyes, and he could hear lots of voices, and guessed this was the second world. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around and gasped at the sight. He appeared to be in some sort of huge kitchen. To his left, he could see a giant counter, about 5 feet taller than him. He followed the sound of voices to one part of the kitchen, and saw two very tall women leading a group of probably 1,000 or more mobians into the kitchen from outside the room. Sonic gasped and hid behind the corner, but listened in on what they were saying. One of the giant women spoke, with a voice that was smooth and charming.

"Alright now, come this way everyone. The king wishes to have his dinner soon." Sonic peeked around the corner and gasped at what he saw the women doing to these mobians. One of them was leading half of them towards a big bowl the size of a swimming pool, filled with some sort of batter or something, and the other was leading the other half of the group towards a boiling pot of water on the stove.

"What are they doing!" Sonic asked himself. But then he figured it out for himself, when he saw the women begin to throw the mobians into the boiling water or vats of batter. The people weren't even screaming, they just stared blankly, as if they were unaware of what was going on.

"Th-They're… cannibals!" Sonic muttered, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Just then, he felt a tap on his back. Sonic flinched and turned around fast to see a familiar face. It was Cream the rabbit, and she smiled back at him.

"Hello Mister Sonic," she said to him. "Have you come here to help us?" Sonic thought back to how Tails immediately knew him, and how he was actually working for Shadow and tried to kill him. He wasn't ready to fall for that trick again.

"Sorry Cream, if that's even your name, I won't fall for it!" Sonic exclaimed, and he ran from her, right into the kitchen. Cream watched him leave and sighed.

"Oh well. Hey, where's Cheese?" Cream asked, her mind diverted, and she skipped off.

Sonic ran for quite awhile before he hit a dead end, startled to find what was at the end of this dead end. There were two more cannibals cooking, luckily they didn't see Sonic, but Sonic could see what they were doing. These two cannibals were males, and they were gently coaxing more mobians with their sweet voices to dip themselves in a fryer.

"Alright now, dip in your hands," one man said. The group of 20-25 mobians obeyed without a second word, and Sonic could hear the sickening sound of their burning, sizzling skin. Sonic was going to vomit, luckily he had nothing in his stomach. However, he suddenly felt the floor vibrate behind him. He looked up, and saw another cannibal standing over him, this one female.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, and she picked him up in her hands. "You're supposed to be with the others. The king wants deep fried hedgehog for dessert tonight," she said, and she began walking towards a deep fryer. Sonic gasped and tried to struggle from her hands.

"No way you sicko, I'm not about to become a meal for your cannibal king!" Sonic exclaimed, and having run out of other options, he bit the woman's hand, and she dropped him. Sonic quickly got up and ran for it.

"Get him, he's escaping!" the cannibal cried, and everyone working dropped what they were doing and ran after Sonic. Sonic was fast, but these cannibals were large, so they were catching up with him. Sonic didn't know where the exit was, so he was stuck just running in big circles, avoiding the cannibals if at all possible.

Sonic turned down one hallway, right before a hoard of the giants, and he found a place to hide. He saw a bowl on the counter, and he leapt up onto the counter and jumped inside. But as he fell, he gasped and cried, "Oh no!" The bowl was full of batter, and Sonic landed with a splat right into it. He sunk under, and shoveled his way up to the surface. Once he could breathe again, he gasped and sputtered, spitting out batter and shaking it from his head.

"Great, trapped by my one favorite snack…" Sonic muttered, wiping some of it from his face, and he tried to pull himself out. It was no use, he was in there too deep, and the batter stuck to him like quicksand.

"Hey, I think I heard something over here!" a voice called, and a female cannibal peeked into the bowl. Sonic knew he couldn't be seen, and he dove back under.

"Nope, not here! Might as well put this in the oven," she said, and she put the giant bowl into a waiting oven. Sonic resurfaced, coughing and shaking his head again.

"I'm never eating cake batter, cookie batter, ANYTHING ever again!" Sonic muttered, and he tried to pull himself out again, this time managing to get one of his feet free. "Hold it…" Sonic said to himself. He looked around, and realized something. "Why is it suddenly so hot in here?" he asked out loud.

Sonic freed himself and climbed up the side of the bowl, and gasped. He was in an oven! Sonic looked for a way to escape, and he saw the oven wasn't closed yet. The cannibal woman who'd put him in the oven was grabbing something else to put in the oven before she closed the door. Before Sonic could even think about what he was doing, he leapt off the side of the pot and landed on the open door. Before his shoes had a chance to burn on the hot door, he took off running and ran out of the oven, hopping onto the floor, so fast that the woman didn't even see him before he was gone. Sonic turned the corner and stopped when he was alone. He leaned up against the wall, panting, and sat onto the floor, fanning himself.

"Man, why did I have to play with Tails' warp ring!" Sonic asked himself. He scraped the now hardened batter from his fur and stood back up. Then he heard footsteps.

"Oh no, not again," he muttered, and he looked towards the direction the sound came from. However, he relaxed when he saw it was only Cream again, this time carrying her chao Cheese.

"Hello again Mister Sonic!" Cream said. "Why are you covered in cake batter?"

"Long story," Sonic said, wiping off the last bit of batter from his cheek. "You aren't a cannibal, are you? Cuz I'd rather not run again if I don't have to," Sonic asked her, still breathing heavily and sweating from the oven's heat.

"Nope," Cream replied. "And I'm guessing you want to know your way out of here?" she asked him.

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed. "Do you know where the portal to the third world is?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh, you mean the Farmland? Of course I do, follow me!" Cream said, and she walked towards a door. They walked for only a few moments before they were seen again by another cannibal.

"Hey, there's the hedgehog that escaped!" he exclaimed, and he grabbed a lighter, ready to scorch him. Sonic gasped and clenched his fists.

"Who's that?" Cream asked him.

"Let's just say, right now, they don't like me!" Sonic said, and he took Cream's hand and ran. "Tell me when and where to turn, ok kid?" Sonic asked.

"Alright mister Sonic!" Cream said, gripping her chao's arm tight. More giants appeared and chased him. "Who're they!" Cream asked.

"They don't like me either!" Sonic said, still running.

"Turn here Sonic!" Cream called, and Sonic did. They ran from the cannibals, whilst they threw knives, pots, and pans at them. But Sonic dodged them. "Turn left up ahead Sonic!" Cream commanded, and Sonic did. "There, straight ahead, through that exit!" Cream exclaimed. Sonic nodded and ran full speed ahead. But then, two cannibals stood in front of the doorway, blocking his exit.

"Oh no!" Sonic and Cream both exclaimed, and Sonic skidded to a stop. "What do we do?" he asked Cream, looking back at the giants, who were catching up to them.

"Take my hand!" Cream said, extending it to him. Sonic did, and Cream began to fly with her ears. She flew up and up, until she and Sonic were level with the faces of one of the cannibals blocking the door.

"Ok Cheese, you know what to do!" Cream exclaimed, and she tossed her chao at the cannibal's face. Cheese began to spin, and he hit the cannibal, full force, in the forehead. Just like the story of David and Goliath, down the giant fell. He fell with a loud, earth-shattering thud, and Cream flew Sonic out the door and landed on the steps. Cheese flew out just in time, before another cannibal could grab him, and Sonic quickly slammed the door shut in the cannibal's face, and he heard a crash of the second cannibal falling to the floor. He sighed and clapped the dirt from his gloves.

"That takes care of that!" he said, smiling.

"The portal is over there," Cream said, pointing to a glowing portal right past the doorway to the kitchen. Sonic turned to Cream and smiled. "I'm sorry I thought you were a cannibal at first. Thank you for helping me escape," he said to the rabbit. Cream giggled slightly.

"Maybe you should look more carefully, some people aren't always what they seem," she said, and she turned to her chao. "C'mon Cheese, let's go home," she said, and she walked away. As she walked off, Sonic watched her leave, but he began to lose his smile, as he saw Cream and Cheese beginning to fade away, leaving nothing but their skeletons in their place, walking away happily.

"She was a victim of the cannibals?" Sonic muttered to himself, before he shuddered and headed towards the portal. He looked into its dark, swirling vortex and took a deep breath. "Well Sonic, welcome to farming country," he said to himself, remembering that Cream had called it the Farmland, and he stepped through the vortex, and it disappeared.

* * *

Okey dokey, that's chapter two everyone. Not quite as "spooky" scary, but still scary if you think about it. Up next is chapter three, called "The Freaky Farm." Probably the last chapter too, I'll see after I write it.


	3. The Freaky Farm

Chapter 3: the Freaky Farm

Sonic opened his eyes on the other side of the portal to see where he was. Almost immediately, he didn't like it. He was in a cornfield, surrounded on all sides by giant stalks of corn that grew way over his head. He looked to both sides, but could not see his way out of the field.

"Aw c'mon," he mumbled, "Today is just not my day." He began walking forward, pushing the corn leaves away as he headed towards the aisle and walked down it, hopefully towards a farmhouse or something. Sonic continued to walk, but while he was, he began to hear rustling noises all around him. At first they were slow and spread apart, but then they grew louder and closer together. Sonic began to get jumpy and nervous. He heard a really loud rustle right to his side, and that's when he made a break for it. Sonic took off running, tearing through the cornfield, and never looked back. The leaves slapped him in the face and left cut marks at his legs, but he kept running. That is, until something came into view, and he skidded to a stop, only to end up face-to-face with a terrifying smile. Sonic screamed and jumped back, but after a moment, he felt no one attacking him and he looked up. He then realized it was just a scarecrow, with a painted smile on a pumpkin head, and Sonic took a breath of relief.

"Ok, if there's a scarecrow here, that means I must be close to a farm," Sonic said to himself. He looked back up at the scarecrow, to find that it appeared to be pointing in one direction. Sonic cocked his head slightly and spoke to the scarecrow. "Heh… if I'm reading you correctly, I guess you're trying to tell me you want me to go that way," he said rhetorically, and he turned and ran in that direction. After a few moments, though, he began to hear the rustling behind him again. Sonic looked back for a second, but nothing was there, and when he looked back, he saw another scarecrow. Sonic skidded to a stop in front of it. The scarecrow was completely identical to the other one, and pointing in the same direction, but tilted a bit in another direction.

"D-Didn't I see this scarecrow earlier?" he asked himself. He began to grow jumpy and nervous, and he took off running in the direction the scarecrow pointed. A few moments of running later, he passed another identical scarecrow, pointing him in the same direction again.

"Where does this farmer guy get all these identical scarecrows?" Sonic asked himself as he ran. He passed one more scarecrow, pointing him in basically the same direction, before he could finally see light at the end of the field. Sonic felt his heart leap, and he ran faster towards it and leapt out onto the grass.

"Oh yes, sweet land!" he cried, rolling in the grass for a moment. Then he looked up, still lying in the grass, to see where he was now. He could see a fence before him, and inside it, a farm, complete with animal stables, a farmhouse, and plenty of empty space. Sonic squinted in the darkness, since it was the evening, and could visibly see his portal waiting for him inside the barn. Sonic's heart was racing at the thought; He was so close to getting home. "This is going to be easy!" he said, and he stood up. He walked up to the fence and crawled under it, and looked both ways for anyone. But there was no one, besides the animals. It was like a ghost town in there. Sonic ran towards the barn, towards the portal, when he suddenly felt something grab him by his quills and yank him backwards. Sonic let out a small, "Ouch!" as he was yanked back, and he looked up to see who did it. Upon sight of him, his eyes shrunk and he gasped. It was Eggman! But wait… was it? He looked like Eggman, but he wasn't fat anymore! "_And I didn't think losing all that weight was possible!"_ Sonic thought. This Eggman still had his moustache, but his outfit was replaced by an old collar-neck shirt and overalls with holes in the knees.

"Eggman, what're you doing here?" Sonic exclaimed, "And let go of my spines!" Eggman smiled deviously at him and threw Sonic aside.

"I'm the owner of this farm!" he said to Sonic. "And I will not let you pass this spot unless you do for me three favors," he said.

"So what're you, a genie from a magic lamp?" Sonic asked him mockingly.

"Quiet hedgehog! If you want to get back to your dimension, I want you to do these three things for me: milk my cow, take the eggs from the chicken coop, and plow that field over there," Eggman said, pointing in the direction of a second, smaller cornfield. Sonic growled at Eggman.

"No way, Hose! You won't catch me doing all that for the likes of you!" he snapped. "I think I'll just go back to my dimension now," he said, and he sped towards the portal, way too fast for Eggman to stop him again. But then, Sonic felt a strange pushing sensation, and he was suddenly brought down to the floor. He looked up, but couldn't see what was pushing on him. Sonic could hear Eggman laughing, as he struggled to get free of whatever was holding him down.

"Don't bother! This place is overrun with ghosts. If you ever try to sneak out of here without doing these chores, the ghosts have free liberty to stop you, and possibly do whatever they want to your soul in the process," Eggman replied. Sonic struggled against the invisible ghost's grip, but he couldn't see where their hands were, so he couldn't pry them off. He began to feel great pressure on his chest and he gasped for air.

"Alright!" Sonic gave in. "I'll do the chores for you; just let your ghost friends off of me! They're crushing me!" Eggman smiled and snapped his fingers. At the snap, the pressure left his chest, and Sonic sat up and began to pant.

"You have until sunrise, or your portal will be closed forever," Eggman reminded him, and he walked off towards the farmhouse.

Sonic stood up and went over his three chores in his head. "_Ok ok… I can do this if I hurry; it was milk the cow, take the eggs, and plow the field. That doesn't seem too hard!"_ he thought. "_I could get this done lickety-split!"_

"This is impossible!" Sonic exclaimed. He was trying to milk the cow, which was more like a demon cow. The thing was a lot bigger than a normal cow, and it had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. When he wasn't avoiding the creature's bites as he sat next to its udder, he was contemplating how they usually did this. He'd never lived on a farm, so he had no idea how to milk a cow.

"Ok… ok now what was it? Squeeze and pull I think? Or was it pull then squeeze?" he muttered. The cow tried to bite his arm, and he quickly moved out of the way, letting out a small squeak of fear as he did so, then he sat back down on the stool next to it. "What's the matter with you? I thought cows enjoyed being milked?" Sonic said irritably to the cow, which only mooed angrily in reply. Gingerly, Sonic placed his fingers on the cow's udder and shuddered slightly at the strange feeling. Then he began to squirt the milk into the kettle below it.

"Eew, gross," Sonic muttered, realizing the milk was a glowing green color. It looked like toxic sewage that glowed and pulsated. Sonic just closed his eyes and continued, making sure not to get the sludge on his hands, and avoiding more attacks from the cow.

Sonic held the kettle of glowing milk far away from him, as he walked back to the farmhouse and left it at the doorstep. He looked longingly at the barn, at the portal just waiting for him, but he knew he wasn't going to make it, so he headed off towards the chicken coop to do the second task.

Sonic walked into the chicken coop, and found that there was also something weird about the chickens. They looked kind of like robot chickens, with razor-sharp beaks! Lucky for Sonic, the chickens were asleep, so he didn't have to find out whether they were mean or not. Sonic opened up the fence and tiptoed inside.

"Now where am I supposed to get the eggs from again?" Sonic whispered to himself, and he scratched his head. He looked at one of the sleeping chickens on its nest, and he let out a small moan. He knelt down by it and gently lifted the metal chicken off of its nest. There he saw a small, round, metal egg underneath it. He raised a brow confusedly for a moment, but then he reached down and took the egg from the nest and gently set the sleeping chicken back down. He placed the egg in his basket and moved on. "_Phew… at least this job is safer,"_ Sonic thought, as he went down the line.

He was almost done, this was the last chicken. But then, he made a slip up. Sonic held the egg with only two fingers, and it slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. Unlike a normal egg, the metal egg exploded on contact with the floor, making a loud boom that woke the chickens. Sonic's pupils shrunk, and he smiled nervously, as all the chickens glared right at him. Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh… Hi?" he muttered.

Sonic's cry in pain echoed through the farm. He ran from the chicken coop, with the chickens dive-bombing him and pecking at him with their beaks. They did not leave him alone and head back as Sonic ran further from the coop, towards an orchard. But then Sonic tripped on a rock and landed hard on his stomach. He rolled around and screamed, as the chickens were about to pounce on him and go in for the kill. But then, a ghost that Sonic could actually see appeared in front of him, between him and the chickens, and it roared at the chickens furiously. The chickens stopped where they were, petrified, and some even pooted an extra egg, before they all ran or flew back into the chicken coop. Sonic sat up as the ghost floated forward and picked up the few eggs the chickens left behind.

"Th-thanks…" Sonic muttered to the ghost. The ghost bent down to pick up one more egg and spoke to him while he did so.

"You aren't originally from around here, are you?" he asked Sonic, with a familiar voice. The ghost turned around and floated towards him, to reveal that it was Knuckles, the real Knuckles this time. He dropped the eggs into Sonic's basket and looked at him.

"Knuckles?" Sonic muttered. The ghost simply floated right through him and back towards the orchard.

"I guess you could call me that. I used to be him," he said with an emotionless voice, as he floated up to an apple tree and picked one from the branches. "Now I'd love to haunt you for all eternity, but I've got to pick these apples for the master," he said monotonously. Sonic raised a brow at him, not really believing what he said was true.

"Right… anyways, why did you protect me?" he asked the ghost. Knuckles shrugged and dropped another apple into the basket.

"I guess I had nothing else to lose," he said, as he reached up and picked another big apple. "While you do," he continued, looking at the shiny apple. "That's why I'd hurry if I were you," he said. "Because you're not going to get out of here until you do all three chores. And the master's just going to try and stall you as much as possible so that you won't make it and end up as one of his ghostly slaves for eternity," he said with barely any emotion, not even looking at him.

"Heh, I don't think he knows who he's dealing with, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, th-,"

"The fastest thing alive, we know! All the ghosts know that," Knuckles interrupted. "But you won't be for long. Your time is almost up," he said, looking at the golden light that was beginning to peek over the hills. Sonic gasped.

"Oh no, sunrise!" he exclaimed, and he sped off towards the cornfield to quickly do his last chore. Knuckles shook his head at the hedgehog that'd already left and continued to work.

Sonic stopped at the entrance to the cornfield, and saw the plow he had to use, and he moaned. It was a hand plow, meaning he had to pull the thing manually.

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!" Sonic exclaimed, and he quickly grabbed the handle to the plow with both hands and began to pull the heavy contraption down the lanes. He went as fast as he could go, dragging the machinery behind him. After a few grueling minutes, Sonic finished, panting heavily from exhaustion. But he was done! He was done and he could go home! Sonic stood back up and ran towards the barn, with the closing portal. The sun was rising and the portal was closing. Sonic was nearly to the entrance of the cave, when suddenly, Knuckles appeared in front of him again. Sonic figured he could just run through him, but instead he smacked right into him, and Knuckles took his arms.

"What're you doing? I thought you were on my side!" Sonic shouted to Knuckles, who led him towards the farmhouse. Knuckles cupped a hand around Sonic's mouth and shushed him.

"I am on nobody's side. But at the moment being, I'm only trying to help you," Knuckles replied, as he led Sonic around the back of the house. Once they were sure they were alone, Knuckles let him go and whispered to him.

"That isn't the real portal, it's a duplicate," Knuckles told him.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed, only to be shushed again.

"If you go through that one, you'll be transformed into a ghost and end up stuck here forever," Knuckles explained. "The real one's over there," he whispered, pointing towards an old water well.

"Well then, why are you being so secretive? Lemme at it before it closes!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to rush forward. Knuckles only stopped him again.

"That's a lie. The portal doesn't actually close at sunrise," Knuckles told him. "That one does," Knuckles said, pointing to the fake portal. "But that's all part of the hoax. All of the other ghosts that work here are imprisoned here because they did not make it to the right portal," Knuckles told him. "Now I'm telling you this in secret because that portal is the true portal back, and it never closes. But also, if you go through it as a ghost, you'll come back to your own dimension as a normal person again. If every ghost heard about this, they'll all leave," Knuckles whispered.

"Then why're you telling this to me?" Sonic asked him.

"Because you remind me of someone I once knew," Knuckles replied, his eyes trailing off. But then he snapped out of it and looked back at Sonic. "No go, before Eggman catches you!" he said. Sonic smiled at him.

"Thank you Knuckles," Sonic said to him.

"Oh wait, one more thing," Knuckles said, and Sonic stopped to look at him. But he found that Knuckles was right next to him again, smiling at him, almost creepy-like. "Since I'm done with my job, I'm free to haunt you now," he said, and he gave Sonic a wide, sinister grin. Sonic backed up a step.

"Uh, Knuckles… y-you ok?" he asked nervously. Knuckles inched closer, his eyes starting to appear more disturbingly sinister. He was only inches from his face now, and he opened his mouth.

"Run," was all he said, in a sharp whisper. Sonic let out a small, worrisome gasp, and he turned and ran full-force towards the water well. He looked back to see Knuckles catching up to him, his hands extended out to grab him, a freaky smile plastered on his face. He could hear Knuckles laughing evilly behind him, taunting him by calling, "Run faster, I'm gaining on you!" Sonic looked in front of him again and gasped, to find Knuckles standing in front of him now. He expected to crash right into him again, and he dug his feet into the floor. But instead, he fell right through him and onto the ground. Sonic immediately scrambled to his feet and ran again, as Knuckles turned and zipped after him. Sonic ran up to the well and stopped, and looked down at the black bottom. He couldn't see a portal, what if Knuckles was tricking him? He looked back; Knuckles was roaring and approaching him very quickly. Sonic had no other choice, and he leapt into the well.

Knuckles stopped at the opening and looked down at Sonic as he fell. Sonic heard him cackle over his own screams.

"That's right, get back to your dimension… and never come back!" Knuckles shouted into the well, smiling for real this time. Knuckles sighed. "Good luck."

Sonic fell for what felt like forever. He'd actually grown tired of screaming. But then, he felt a weird sensation, and before he knew it, he landed with a smack on some grass. Sonic moaned and rolled from his back to his stomach, and he looked around. It was night time, and he was in front of a house… but he recognized it! It was his house! Sonic sighed a breath of relief and brought himself to his knees, then fell back and sat down In the grass.

"Home sweet home at last!" Sonic exclaimed. He just sat there, thinking about his adventure for a few moments, before he was interrupted by a group of voices, all calling his name. "Hey Sonic!" Sonic looked behind him and screamed; there stood 6 monsters, all standing over him. Sonic backed away from them and stood up, but then the monsters removed their masks.

"Calm down Sonic, it's only us!" cried a familiar voice, and Sonic realized these six monsters were his friends, dressed in their Halloween costumes. Sonic had forgotten, it was Halloween night. He looked at Tails, the one who had just spoken to him. He was dressed as a zombie for trick-or-treating. Sonic shuddered at how creepy that was, how Tails' costume matched the other-dimensional Tails, then he looked at the others. Shadow was a grim reaper, with a "faceless" cape over his face; Cream and Cheese were dressed as skeletons, Amy was dressed as a witch in seductive clothing, and Knuckles was dressed as a ghost.

"You ok Sonic? You look like you've seen a ghost," Amy asked him. Sonic was still breathing heavily from his little scare, but he smiled at them.

"It's ok, I was just startled, is all," he said.

"Well, are you ready to go trick-or-treating with us Mister Sonic?" Cream asked him. Sonic gave them a little smile.

"Sorry guys, but I think I'll just hand out candy this year. I've had enough scares for one night," Sonic replied.

**The end?**

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you liked it, and thanks for all the great comments! Have a good one!


End file.
